The present disclosure relates to a communication unit. Currently, manufacturers that manufacture portable terminals or components of the portable terminals are faced with the necessity of relieving communication congestion caused by portable terminal users having increased explosively. For this reason, in many cases, current portable terminals are designed so that communication congestion can be avoided by using a cellular phone system and a wireless local area network (LAN) system appropriately to achieve stable communication.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-24579 discloses a mobile terminal including a first transceiver supporting wireless LAN signals and a second transceiver supporting Bluetooth (registered trademark) signals.
In recent years, studies have been made for the practical use of enhanced licensed assisted access (eLAA) in which a long term evolution (LTE) signal is used in a license-free (unlicensed) frequency band. However, for example, as in the mobile terminal disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-24579, separate installation of a transceiver supporting eLAA in addition to a transceiver supporting a wireless LAN results in an increase in circuit size.